Nothing Is Too Late
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Las chicas del Princess siempre han sido muy orgullosas, hasta que conocen a la selección japonesa de fútbol. ¿Podrá el amor cambiarlas?
1. 1 Adversarios

**Adversarios**

Las jugadoras del Princess estaban sentadas en el capo de fútbol hablando con su entrenadora.

**- **¿Vamos a jugar contra la selección japonesa? – preguntó Laura, una chica con el pelo negro que le llegaba por los hombros y los ojos verdes, iba vestida con un chándal negro y una gorra del mismo color.

**-** Un partido amistoso – contestó la entrenadora – Tenéis una semana para preparar el partido.

**-** ¿Preparar el partido? Somos el mejor equipo del mundo. Hemos jugado un campeonato contra equipos de todo el mundo y ganado. No necesitamos prepara ningún partido – dijo Raquel esbozando una gran sonrisa.

**-** Además de ser el único equipo al que no han conseguido marcar ningún gol – dijo Lucía mientras miraba a su hermana Laura, la portera del equipo.

**-** No os confiéis – dijo la entrenadora – La selección japonesa tiene delanteros muy buenos, e incluso a Laura le costará detener sus tiros.

**-** Mientras que las demás marquen, ya me ocupo yo de pararlos – dijo Laura esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

- Primero, ni se te ocurra esbozar esa sonrisa malévola otra vez y...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi sonrisa malévola? – dijo Laura interrumpiendo a la entrenadora.

- Como iba diciendo... –intentó continuar la entrenadora.

- Pues mira, te explico. Cuando esbozas esa sonrisa, aparte de que pareces más tonta de lo que ya eres... –dijo Lucía.

- ¿A quién estás llamando tonta rubita? – le contestó Laura.

- ¿Voy a poder acabar una frase algún día? – preguntó la entrenadora.

- Lo sentimos entrenadora –dijeron a dúo las dos hermanas.

- Bien, volviendo al tema del partido, la selección japonesa tiene a uno de los mejores porteros del mundo, Genzo Wakabayashi, y os va a costar mucho marcarle un gol.

- Será agradable marcarle varios goles y demostrar que somos las mejores – dijo Elizabeth.

- No se preocupe entrenadora. Ganaremos, ¿verdad chicas? – dijo la capitana, Nuria.

- ¡Si capitana! – contestaron el resto de las jugadoras.

Mientras tanto, los jugadores de la selección japonesa habían acabado de entrenar.

- ¡Buen entrenamiento chicos! – dijo el entrenador – De seguir así, seguro que ganareis al Princess.

- ¿Al Prin qué? – preguntó Aoi.

- Princess. Uno de los mejores equipos del mundo – contestó el entrenador.

- Por el nombre no parece gran cosa... – dijo Ryo.

- Han jugado un campeonato con equipos de todo el mundo y no solo han ganado, sino que Laura, su portera, no ha encajado ningún gol – dijo el entrenador.

- ¿Vamos a jugar contra un equipo de chicas? – preguntó Genzo.

- Así es – contestó el entrenador.

- ¿Son guapas? – preguntó Ryo.

- No lo entiendo... ¿vamos a jugar contra unas niñitas que no tienen ni idea de fútbol? – preguntó Ken.

- Si las vieseis jugar diríais otra cosa...

- Pues vamos y las vemos – dijo Aoi.

- ¡Si! Que yo quiero saber cómo son... – dijo Ryo.

- Muy locas tienen que estar para salir contigo... – dijo Kojiro.

- No tanto como para salir contigo – dijo Ryo.

- ¡Vosotros dos dejad de discutir! Y las veréis jugar el día del partido, es decir, en una semana – dijo el entrenador.

- Da igual quiénes sean o como jueguen, tenemos que ganar – dijo Taro.

- Taro tiene razón. Vamos a ganar, ¿verdad chicos? – preguntó Tsubasa, el capitán.

- ¡Sii! – contestaron todos los jugadores al mismo tiempo.

- Me pregunto cómo jugaran... – dijo Taro.

- Eso tiene fácil solución – dijo Genzo haciendo que todos mirasen hacia él – Vamos al hotel y busquémoslas en internet.

Eso hicieron. Se reunieron todos en la habitación que Genzo compartía con Ken, a pesar de que estos dos se llevaban como el perro y el gato. Encontraron la final del campeonato que el Princess había jugado en youtube y la vieron.

- Una cosa hay que admitirla – dijo Jun – son buenas.

- No es para tanto... – replicó Kojiro.

- ¡Marcaron un gol con solo dos pases, en menos de un minuto! – dijo Aoi, quien aún tenía la boca abierta.

- Cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas – le dijo Ryo, lo que provocó la risa de los demás jugadores.

- ¿Habéis visto a la rubia? ¡Es rapidísima! – dijo Taro cambiando de tema.

- Esa es Lucía Fernández, extremo derecha – contestó Genzo, haciendo que todos los demás le mirasen extrañados – La busqué en internet.

- Cambiando de tema, de los seis goles cuatro los marcó la capitana – dijo Kojiro.

- Se llama Nuria Álbarez, ha sido nombrada mejor jugadora del campeonato y es la jugadora que más goles ha marcado – dijo Ken – Yo también sé buscar en internet.

- Si combinamos una portera imbatible y dos jugadoras extraordinarias, ¿qué obtenemos? – preguntó Aoi.

- Ehh... ¿Un equipo de chicas llamado Princess? – contestó Tsubasa.

- También, pero la solución en la que estaba pensando era... un graaaaaan problema – dijo Aoi.

La semana siguiente pasó para ambos equipos entre entrenamientos, risas y chistes. Ambos equipos estaban emocionados ante la idea de ese partido, pero ambos pensaba que iban a ganar, y para su desgracia, uno de ellos estaba equivocado.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Hoy es el partido! – dijo una Laura emocionada y en pijama.

- Si, pero como no te des prisa, vamos a llegar tarde y "adiós partido" – le contestó Nuria.

- Vale, vale, ya voy. Además, seguro que nos esperan – dijo Laura mientras entraba en el baño.

- Claro, seguro que empiezan el partido tarde por esperarnos – dijo Nuria – Date prisa anda. ¡Y nada de maquillaje que vamos a jugar al fútbol!

- ¿Ni siquiera raya de ojos? – dijo Laura asomándose por la puerta - ¡Tú llevas!

- Yo soy mayor – Laura la miró con cara de "no me fastidies! – Vale, pero no te pases...

- ¡Sii! – dijo Laura dando saltos mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta del baño.

Mientras Laura se maquillaba y arreglaba para jugar al fútbol y Nuria la esperaba pacientemente, las demás jugadoras estaban en la entrada del campo de fútbol esperándolas.

- Ahí están las niñatas contra las que vamos a jugar – dijo Ken cuando las vio.

- ¿ A quién estás llamando niñatas? – dijo Raquel encarándose con él.

- A ti la primera – dijo Kojiro saliendo en defensa de su amigo.

- Al menos ella no se va de un partido llorando y llamando a su mamá – dijo Elizabeth sonriendo, haciendo que Kojiro se enfadase más y tuviese que controlarse para no pegar un puñetazo a Elizabeth.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Nuria al llegar con Laura.

- Nos estaban llamando niñatas – dijo Lucía.

- Niñatas o no, somos mejores que vosotros – dijo Laura dirigiéndose a los jugadores de la selección japonesa.

- Sigue soñando... – dijo Ryo.

- Los sueños se cumplen Ryo – contestó Nuria.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo Ryo con la boca abierta.

- Sé muchas cosas... Y lo que tengamos que decir, lo diremos en el campo.

- Nosotros también sabemos quienes sois – dijo Genzo.

- ¿Y crees que me importa? – preguntó Nuria sonriendo – Vamos chicas, tenemos un partido que ganar.

- Chao perdedores – dijo Laura antes de irse con las demás.

**NOTAS:**

+ Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

+ Nuria Álbarez es un personaje creado por mí, así como las integrantes del Princess excepto Laura Fernández que ha sido creada por mi prima Laura y Lucía Fernández que ha sido creada por mi prima Lucía.

+ El Princess es un equipo de fútbol inventado por mí.

+ Y nada más. ¡Espero que os guste!


	2. 2 El Partido

**2. El partido**

Las chicas entraron en el vestuario bastante serias. Era un partido importante y tenían que concentrarse. Rectifico, todas menos una, Laura, que venía riéndose.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? – le preguntó Nuria – Tenemos un partido importante y tú... riéndote.

- Me estoy desestresando – dijo Laura – Además, les llamé perdedores.

Eso provocó las risas del resto de las chicas hasta que entró la entrenadora.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó.

- Nos estamos desestresando – contestó Nuria mientras miraba a Laura e intentaba ahogar la risa.

Mientras tanto, en el vestuario de los chicos no había risas.

- ¿Quién se cree que es para llamarnos perdedores? – empezó a decir Aoi – A nosotros, que hemos demostrado ser los mejores del mundo y... ¡Ay! – Aoi se calló al recibir el impacto de su camiseta de fútbol en la cara.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Ryo, que había sido el que tiró la camiseta.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó el entrenador al entrar por la puerta - ¡Aoi, Ryo! Deberías estar preparándoos y no discutiendo.

- Lo sentimos entrenador – dijeron ambos jugadores al mismo tiempo.

Quince minutos más tarde empezó el partido. Nuria se dirigió al círculo central para ver al árbitro tirar la moneda, lo mismo que hizo Tsubasa. Nuria eligió cara, mientras que Tsubasa eligió cruz. El árbitro tiro la moneda y...

- Cara – dijo antes de mirar a Nuria - ¿Campo o saque?

Nuria miró a todos los jugadores de la selección uno por uno, miró al capitán el último, sonrío y se giró para mirar al árbitro.

- Campo, nos quedamos con este – dijo antes de girarse e ir a su posición.

Las caras de los jugadores de la selección japonesa era una mezcla de indignación, ira, furia... Indescriptible, ¿quién se creía que era para deshonrarles así? Ahora se iba a enterar...

El saque lo hizo Tsubasa a Kojiro, quién avanzó con el esférico pasando al lado de Nuria, quién se limitó a sonreír y sentarse en el suelo.

- _Qué esta haciendo, debería intentar pararme. Si piensa que no voy a poder marcar un gol está muy equivocada _– pensaba Kojiro mientras avanzaba a la portería – ¡Tuya Tsubasa! – dijo antes de pasarle la pelota a su capitán.

Tsubasa avanzó hasta el área con el balón, se encontró con varias jugadoras que se limitaron a sonreír y no intentaron pararle. Cuando llegó al área, le paso la pelota a Kojiro, quién realizó su "Tiro del Tigre"...

Que Laura paró con muchísima facilidad y una sola mano. Después le paso el balón al capitán, retándole, quién también tiró...

Con el mismo resultado. Todos los jugadores intentaron marcarle un gol a Laura, sin éxito. Kojiro lo intentó varias veces, así como Tsubasa pero nadie era capaz de superar la gran barrera que suponía Laura.

En eso, pasaron cuarenta minutos, momento en el que Laura le pasó el balón a su capitana, quien se encontraba en el centro del campo.

Nuria recogió el balón y empezó a correr en dirección a la portería. A su derecha, se encontraba Lucía con quien realizó varios pasos.

Cuando llegó al punto de penalti, Nuria tiró a portería. Era un tiro que iba directamente a la escuadra. Genzo se tiró a intentar atraparlo, pero cuando parecía que lo iba a conseguir, el balón rozó el poste, cambiando de dirección y pasando por detrás de la mano del portero, para acabar en el fondo de la portería.

La cara de Nuria mostraba una gran sonrisa, mientras que la cara del portero de la selección, mostraba lo contrario.

- _¿Cómo es posible? Solo Schneider es capaz de marcarme un gol desde esa distancia y ahora llega esta niñita y lo consigue, en su primer intento _– pensaba Genzo.

Cuando los integrantes de la selección iban a sacar, el árbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo. Los jugadores se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestuarios, unas llenas de felicidad mientras que los otros empezaban a saborear el amargo sabor de la derrota.

El segundo tiempo fue distinto que el primero. Los japoneses sólo consiguieron llegar a la portería dos veces, pero no pudieron marcar. Las chicas del Princess estaban jugando en serio y lo demostraban. En el segundo tiempo apareció el as del Princess, una chica con el cabello negro y rizado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules muy oscures, fácilmente confundibles con el negro, era bastante alta y delgada, Vanessa. Creo varias jugadas de peligro, e incluso marcó un gol que el árbitro invalidó pese a las quejas del resto de jugadoras del Princess. El resultado final fue de dos a cero, con un gol de Lucía de cabeza en un saque de esquina hecho por Vanessa.

Después del partido, las chicas del Princess irradiaban felicidad.

- ¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado, hemos ganado! – decía una alegre Elizabeth mientras bailaba con Raquel.

- ¡Vaya golazo Nuria! La cara que se le quedo al portero – decía Lucía mientras se reía – era para haberle sacado una foto. No se lo esperaba.

- La que hizo un partidazo fue Laura – decía Nuria en respuesta – ¡Lo detuvo todo!

- Bah... No fue para tanto – dijo Laura antes de añadir – Tienes razón, fui la mejor del partido.

- Tenemos que ir a celebrarlo – dijo Raquel.

- ¡Sii! Y yo digo... DISCOTECA – contestó Laura.

- Lo siento chicas pero no puedo ir – dijo Nuria.

- ¿Por qué capitana? – preguntó Vanesa, que además del principal apoyo dentro del campo de la capitana, era una de sus mejores amigas.

- Mi padre está en la ciudad. Y tengo que ir a cenar con él y su amigo, el señor Waka-no-se-qué – le contestó.

- ¿Y no puedes cancelarlo? – dijo Lucía.

- No, lo siento – dijo Nuria.

Dos horas más tarde, Nuria estaba lista para la cena. Llevaba un vestido que le llegaba algo más arriba de las rodillas, blanco de tirantes, con un cinturón negro, unos zapatos negros de tacón y una chaqueta también negra. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, con dos horquillas a un lado.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, fue directamente a la mesa en la que estaba su padre.

- Hola papá – dijo antes de darle dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

- Nuria, me alegro de verte. Este es el señor Wakabayashi – le dijo mientras el hombre que estaba con él se levantaba.

- Me alegro de conocerte, tu padre me habló mucho de ti – le dijo antes de darle dos besos.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo sonriendo antes de sentarse.

- Nuria, vamos a tener otro invitado. El hijo del señor Wakabayashi va a venir a cenar con nosotros.

Justo cuando el señor Álbarez dijo eso, el hijo del señor Wakabayashi entró por la puerta. Era alto, moreno con el pelo corto, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados.

- Siento llegar tarde – dijo él chico antes de darle un abrazo a su padre, darle la mano al señor Álbarez, y quedarse mirando a Nuria.

- No llegas tarde, llegas justo a tiempo – dijo el señor Wakabayashi mientras su hijo se sentaba.

- Ahora que me acuerdo, Nuria, ¿tú hoy tenías un partido, no? – preguntó el señor Álbarez.

- Si papá. Y hemos ganado – contestó Nuria sonriendo.

- Eso hay que celebrarlo – dijo el señor Álbarez mientras servía vino en todas las copas.

- Papá... El partido fue contra el hijo del señor Wakabayashi – dijo Nuria mientras su padre enrojecía levemente.

- No pasa nada. Su hija jugó maravillosamente y se merece una celebración – dijo Genzo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su copa para brindar.

Mientras tanto, las jugadoras del Princess entraban en una de las mejores discotecas de la ciudad.

- ¡Wow! Me encanta este sitio – decía Lucía mientras se ponía a bailar.

- Mirad quienes están allí – dijo Vanessa señalando la barra.

- Vamos – dijo Laura mientras caminaba hacia la barra - ¿Después de la derrota aún tenéis ganas de fiesta?

- Vosotras tenías que ser – dijo Tsubasa mirando fijamente a Laura.

- ¿Acaso no somos lo bastante buenas para vosotros? – dijo Laura sonriendo.

- No lo sé... ¿lo sois? – preguntó Tsubasa.

- Puede... – dijo Laura antes de dirigirse al camarero para pedir algo de beber.

- Alucinante... – dijo Lucía en voz baja después de ver a su hermana y a Tsubasa.

- ¿Te apetece bailar Lucía? – le preguntó Taro.

- Claro – dijo Lucía sonriendo antes de empezar a bailar con él.

Mientras tanto, Kojiro Hyuga estaba a un lado de la barra bastante solo.

- ¿No estás con los demás? – le preguntó Vanessa acercándose a él.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa? – le contestó Kojiro de manera bastante brusca.

- Solo intentaba ser simpática pero ya veo que tu eres un idiota – dijo mientras caminaba al centro de la pista y empezaba a bailar.

- _Tienes rezón, lo soy _– pensaba Kojiro mientras observaba a Vanessa bailar.


	3. 3 Compañeros

**3. Compañeros**

Mientras las chicas estaban en la discoteca pasándoselo genial, Nuria estaba intentado pasarlo bien en la cena.

- Nuria, ¿sabías que aquí tienen una pista de baile? – preguntó el señor Álbarez a su hija después de acabar de cenar.

- No, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué preguntas? – le contestó su hija.

- ¿Por qué no vas a bailar? – dijo el señor Álbarez – Estoy seguro de que Genzo es un gran bailarín.

- Papa... – intentó decir Nuria, pero fue interrumpida por Genzo, quien se puso en pie.

- Tu padre tiene razón, vamos a bailar – dijo mientras la cogía del brazo y la llevaba hasta la pista.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de baile, sonaba la canción Everytime We Touch de Cascada versión lenta. Genzo poso suavemente su mano sobre la espalda de Nuria, cogiendo su mano con la mano que tenía libre, y empezaron a bailar.

- Me encanta esta canción – dijo Nuria, que no sabía que decir.

- A mi también, me gusta más esta versión que la normal – dijo Genzo sonriendo.

- Yo prefiero la normal, soy más de discoteca que de canciones lentas – le contestó Nuria mientras hundía la cara en su pecho.

Genzo se limitó a sonreír y apretarla más contra su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en otra zona de la ciudad, sonaba un tipo de música mucho más marchosa...

- ¡Wow! Me encanta está canción – decía una Laura muy borracha.

- ¡Laura! ¿Estás borracha? - le preguntó Vanessa cuando la vio.

- ¿Yooo? ¡Que vaaa! – contestó Laura mientras intentaba ir a bailar.

- Laura, tienes que irte a casa ahora mismo – dijo Vanessa agarrando su brazo.

- ¡Noooo! Yo me quedo, no estoy borracha... – dijo Laura casi cayéndose.

- No te preocupes, ya la acercó yo a casa – dijo Tsubasa que en ese momento se acercó a ellas. Tsubasa cogió del brazo a Laura y la sacó de la discoteca.

- ¡Nooo! Yo no me quiero ir... – decía Laura mientras intentaba volver a la discoteca, pero Tsubasa la tenía bien agarrada.

- Vamos, tienes que decirme donde queda tu casa – dijo mientras tiraba de ella en dirección a su coche.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la discoteca, las chicas se despedían unas de otras para irse. Vanessa iba a coger su chaqueta cuando alguien se le acercó:

- ¿Ya te vas? – le dijo una voz conocida.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa? – le contestó ella imitándole.

- Lo siento, ¿vale? Me comporte de manera un tanto idiota...

- ¿Un tanto idiota? Fuiste un idiota completo... – contestó Vanessa intentado ahogar la risa.

- ¿Podemos olvidar eso por favor? – dijo él, esperó una respuesta, pero al ver que ella no respondía, continuo hablando – Soy Kojiro Hyuga, encantado de conocerte.

- Vanessa Dos Santos, y lo mismo digo – dijo sonriendo.

- Me he dado cuenta de que pensabas irte y me preguntaba si te molestaría que te acompañase... – dijo Kojiro, que por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de lo que aquella chica le contestase.

- Hmmmm... – dijo ella fingiendo que lo pensaba cuando en realidad tenía muy clara la respuesta – Está bien.

Él sonrío, y se fue con ella. Cuando estaban afuera, Vanessa tiritaba, a pesar de que llevaba la chaqueta puesta. Kojiro se dio cuenta, y caballerosamente le dejo su chaqueta, que ella aceptó encantada.

- _Huele tan bien... _– pensaba Vanessa mientras enterraba su cara en la chaqueta.

Mientras tanto, Genzo y Nuria ya hacía un buen rato que habían dejado de bailar.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien – decía Nuria, que estaba apoyada en su coche esperando para marcharse, a Genzo, que estaba enfrente de ella.

- Yo también – decía él mientras la miraba fijamente

- Nos vemos – dijo ella antes de meterse en el coche y marcharse.

Cuando Nuria llegó a la casa que compartía con su mejor amiga Vanessa, y en la que se quedaba su prima Laura durante unos días, todavía no había llegado nadie. Se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama e intentó dormirse, no sin antes dirigir unos cuantos pensamientos a aquel chico que le gustaba Cascada.

Laura llegó a casa poco después que Nuria, con Tsubasa.

- ¿Está es tu casa? – preguntó Tsubasa.

- No, estoy quedándome unos días con mi prima – contestó Laura que ya estaba bastante mejor gracias al paseo nocturno – Gracias por acompañarme.

- De nada – contestó Tsubasa sonriendo.

- Nos vemos – dijo Laura después de darle un beso en la mejilla, y antes de entrar en casa – _Lo que acabo de hacer es una locura pero tenía tantas ganas... Bueno, lo hecho está hecho como dice Shakira_ – pensaba mientras se metía en la cama y cantaba mentalmente la canción de Shakira.

La última en llegar a la casa fue Vanessa. Cuando llegó, se quitó al chaqueta que tan amablemente le había dejado Kojiro y se la devolvió.

- Muchas gracias – contestó esta después de darle la chaqueta.

- De nada – dijo el Tigre sonriendo – Nos vemos

Vanessa se quedó un rato más mirando a aquel chico irse. No sabía que tenía, su olor, su carácter, o su increíble físico pero le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Nuria. Se giró medio dormida y miro el reloj:

- Todavía son las ocho, puedo dormir otro poco... – dijo dándose otra vez la vuelta - ¿¡LAS OCHO!

Al gritar mientras estaba dándose la vuelta, se cayó de la cama y se despertó del todo. A su lado dormía su prima, quien pese a los gritos no se despertó.

- Dormilona despierta – le dijo su prima tirándole una almohada.

- Cinco minutos más, mami – contestó Laura girándose para darle la espalda a su prima.

- Ni mami ni leches. Son las ocho y como lleguemos tarde la entrenadora nos va a echar la bronca del siglo.

- Hmmm... – murmuraba mientras se levantaba de la cama – Está me la pagas.

- Ya claro – contestó Nuria mientras iba a la habitación de Vanessa - ¡Vanessa! ¡Las ocho!

- Me di cuenta por las voces que dabais – contestó Vanessa saliendo de la habitación.

- Es que mi prima no sabe hablar bajo... – dijo Laura mientras salía de su habitación.

- Hablo normal, lo que pasa que tenéis una resaca... – dijo Nuria mientras servía café para todas.

- Habla por Laura yo no bebí – dijo Vanessa mientras buscaba las galletas.

- Tampoco bebí tanto... – se defendió Laura.

- Da igual, espabila o vamos a llegar tarde – dijo Nuria mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, las tres chicas llegaban al campo de entrenamiento, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, así que llegaban justas. Se encontraron al resto del equipo en la entrada.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Deberías estar dentro... – dijo Nuria.

- El campo está ocupado... Por los jugadores de la selección Japonesa – contestó Raquel.

- ¿QUÉ? – contestó Laura escupiendo el zumo que estaba bebiendo.

- Lo que oyes... – dijo Elizabeth.

- Se van a enterar esos jugadorcillos... – decía Laura mientras caminaba hacia al campo.

- ¡Laura! – dijeron Nuria y Vanessa a la vez mientras corrían persiguiéndola.

- ¡Vosotros! – gritó Laura cuando llegó al campo, después de parar el balón con una sola mano - ¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?

- Hmmm... ¿entrenar? – contestó Aoi.

- Es nuestra hora de entrenamiento – dijo Vanessa que justo aparecía detrás de Laura con Nuria, y el resto del Princess a pocos pasos.

- En eso te equivocas... Es NUESTRA hora de entrenamiento – dijo Ryo.

- Es imposible que sea vuestra hora de entrenamiento porque es la nuestra – contestó Laura.

- Entre tanto vuestro, nuestro y sus femeninos y plurales me estáis volviendo loca – dijo Nuria interrumpiendo la discusión – Desde siempre el Princess entrena en este campo a las nueve de la mañana.

- Pues ahora entrenamos nosotros – dijo Kojiro.

- Ya saltó el felino este... – dijo Laura.

- ¿Algún problema con los felinos? – le contestó Kojiro.

- Solo con un tipo, los que roban el campo de entrenamiento de los demás – dijo Vanessa.

- Ahí viene los entrenadores – dijo Nuria cuando vio a los entrenadores llegar al campo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – preguntó la entrenadora del Princess.

- Ellos nos están robando el campo – dijo Lucía.

- ¡Mentira! Son ellas las que nos están intentando echar – dijo Tsubasa.

- Calma... En realidad ambos equipos vais a entrenar a la vez. – dijo el entrenador de la selección.

- ¿Cómo que vamos a entrenar a la vez? – preguntó Genzo.

- Vamos a juntar los dos equipos para formar uno solo – contestó la entrenadora del Princess.


	4. 4 Nuevos Enemigos

**4. Nuevos enemigos**

- Vamos a juntar los dos equipos para formar uno solo – contestó la entrenadora del Princess.

- ¿Cómo que qué? – preguntó Laura visiblemente sorprendida.

- Este verano hay un campeonato de selecciones mixtas de todo el mundo, y Japón ha decidido participar – contestó el entrenador.

- ¿Nos estas intentando decir que vamos a tener que jugar con estas... – empezó a decir Ryo mientras miraba hacia las chicas – chicas?

- ¿Y nosotras con esta pandilla de monos de circo? – dijo Isabella Rosalinda Marie Vane Montoya, una de las últimas incorporaciones al Princess.

Que los jugadores de la selección japonesa se cortasen cuando hablaban de las chicas del Princess, no quería decir que las chicas del Princess fuesen a hacer lo mimo.

- ¿A quién estás llamando monos de circo? – preguntó Kojiro mientras se acercaba a Isabella intentado intimidarla, sin conseguirlo.

- A ti, y a él, y a él, y a él, y a él... –explicaba Isabella mientras señalaba a todos los chicos.

- Tranquila Isa, ¿no ves que él... – indicó Vanessa mientras señalaba a Kojiro e intentaba aguantar la risa – es un tigre?

- ¡Ggrrrh! – dijeron Laura y Lucía a la vez intentado imitar el rugido de un tigre y provocando las risas del resto de chicas.

- Idiotas... – murmuro Kojiro, pero tan bajo que solo Ken que estaba a su lado pudo oírlo.

- ¡Calmaos! – gritó el entrenador – A partir de ahora, yo entrenaré a ambos equipos, ¿entendido?

- ¡Si, entrenador! – dijeron todos los jugadores a la vez.

- Me alegro. Como veo que no os lleváis muy bien – se notaba que el entrenador no había salido el día anterior – vais a trabajar por parejas de chico y chica que yo escogeré.

Después de que el entrenador escogiese las parejas, empezó el entrenamiento. Al principio, todo iba bien, no había quejas, ni discusiones... Pero cuando el entrenador tuvo que irse para hablar por teléfono... hubo un cambio brusco de actitud.

- ¿Eres idiota? – gritó Vanessa, quien estaba emparejada con Kojiro - ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Superwoman o algo así?

- ¡No es culpa mía que seas más lenta que una tortuga! – replicó Kojiro.

- ¡Tampoco es culpa mía que seas un idiota! – dijo la morena.

- ¿Sabes chiflar? – preguntó Nuria que estaba viendo toda la escena a su compañero, Genzo.

- Si claro, ¿por qué? – contestó el aludido.

- Chifla – y eso hizo. Al oír el chiflido, todo el mundo pensó que había sido el entrenador y se giraron para ver que decía, viendo solamente a Nuria y a Genzo – Os voy a explicar lo que vais a hacer TODOS. Vais a dejar de discutir y os vais a poner a entrenar. Y me da igual que seáis idiotas, niñatas o monos de feria. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Desde cuando eres tú la capitana? – preguntó Kazuki, recibiendo por ello una colleja de su compañera Isabella.

- ¡Desde que es la capitana del Princess listillo! – contestó Laura.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser ella? ¿Por qué no Tsubasa? – preguntó Aoi.

- ¡Por qué ella es mucho mejor, claramente! – replicó Lucía.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo soy la capitana? – preguntó Nuria bastante confundida por la situación.

- ¡Nadie! Pero actúas como si lo fueses... – contestó Ryo.

- Actúo así porque nadie más lo hace y alguien tenía que parar la discusión. No se vosotros, pero yo estoy aquí para jugar al fútbol y eso haré – replicó Nuria antes de volver al entrenamiento.

Después de las sabias palabras de Nuria, todos los demás volvieron al entrenamiento justo a tiempo, porque cinco minutos más tarde llegó el entrenador. Cuando el entrenamiento se acabó...

- Habéis entrenado muy duro y como no ha habido problemas, tenéis el día libre – habló el entrenador.

- ¡Sii! ¡El día libre! – interrumpió Laura poniéndose a bailar.

- No te entusiasmes tanto Laura. Tenéis el día libre pero tendréis que pasarlo todos juntos – dijo el entrenador antes de marcharse.

- ¡Oh bien! Ya no solo tenemos que aguantaros en el campo de juego, sino que fuera también – dijo Tsubasa.

- ¡Deja de quejarte! – le contestó Laura, su compañera.

- Además, al menos vosotros vais a pasar el día con personas chenchis chenchis – decía Nuria mientras salía del campo.

- ¿Chenchis, chenchis? – preguntaba Aoi a las demás jugadoras del Princess.

- Quiere decir sexys o guays... Depende del día. – decía Raquel encogiéndose de hombros.

- Chenchis o no... ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Kojiro cambiando de tema.

- ¡COMPRAS! – dijeron al unísono todas las chicas.

- ¡NOOOO! Cualquier cosa menos eso – decía Ryo.

- Tampoco es tan malo... Vamos de compras y luego vamos a dar una vuelta – replicó Isabella.

- ¡NO! – dijo Kazuki – Yo no pienso ir de compras.

- No hace falta que lo pienses, solo tienes que ir – contestó Laura encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué vamos a hacer lo que vosotros digáis? – preguntó Tsubasa con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Fácil – empezó a decir Nuria – Sino vais, le diremos al entrenador que ibais con nosotras pero que os fuisteis para que nos riñesen a nosotras.

- ¡Pero eso es mentira! – decía un enfurecido Ken.

- Pero el entrenador no lo sabe – Laura decía con una sonrisa en su cara - ¿Y a quién va a creer?

Los chicos no encontraron manera de replicar, así que se resignaros. Tal vez después de todo no fuese tan malo... Podrían escaquearse de alguna manera, ¿no?

No. Primero fueron al centro comercial, allí recorrieron tres pisos enteros de tiendas. ¿Podéis adivinar quién llevaba las bolsas? Exactamente, los chicos. Pero no sólo llevaron las bolsas, también tuvieron que hacer de maniquís. Se probaron sombreros, gafas... Aunque había dos jugadores que disfrutaron como niños... Aoi y Ryo. Al parecer, su hobby es ir de compras.

- Que mono te queda el sombrero Genzo... – dijo una persona rubia...

- Tú tenías que ser... – contestó el aludido.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Nuria que venía de la caja después de pagar para darle otra (sería la sexta o séptima) bolsa a Genzo.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu nueva novia? – contestó el rubio de ojos azules.

- ¿Te molestaría si lo fuese? – replicó la chica – Ah... Ya sé quien eres... Eres el rubito alemán que no sabe jugar al fútbol... Y que grita como una nena, por cierto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que grito como una nena? – preguntó el rubio enfadándose.

- Pues eso, que gritas como una nena. – indicó la chica – Sobre todo cuando ves arañas, serpientes o murciélagos, sino me equivoco.

- Te equivocas, yo no grito como una nena – dijo el rubio antes de marcharse – Esto no se acaba aquí – y se fue.

Genzo y Nuria no pudieron aguantar más la risa y se echaron a reír, haciendo que el rubio de ojos azules se enfadara aún más. Mientras tanto, los demás salían de la tienda. Los chicos cargados de bolsas y las chicas disfrutando a más no poder.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os reís? – preguntó Isabella cuando llegó a donde estaban los otros dos.

- Cierto alemán de ojos azules, Yuri –explicó Nuria caminando hacia la siguiente tienda.

Esa respuesta dejó al resto como estaban, es decir: unos con un montón de bolsas y otras con ganas de seguir comprando, pero ambos con mucha intriga.


	5. 5 Viejos Conocidos

**5. Viejos conocidos**

- ¿Nos vas a decir de una maldita vez qué pasa? – indicó Vanessa mosqueada.

- Ya os lo dije... Cierto alemán de ojos azules – contestó Nuria riéndose.

- Alemán... Ojos azules... Que conozca a alguno de ellos... ¡Oh! ¡Es Schneider! – casi gritó Aoi.

- ¿Tú lo de hablar bajito no lo entiendes, no? – le reprochó la morena.

- ¿Viste a Schneider? ¿Y qué te pareció? ¿Es tan guapo como dicen? – preguntó Laura con cara soñadora.

- Es muy típico... Rubio y de ojos azules – le contestó su prima.

- ¿Le pedirías el número no? – inquirió de nuevo Laura.

- Claramente Laura... – contestó de nuevo con sarcasmo – Pues no. Yo no voy por ahí pidiendo números de teléfono.

- Por eso no tienes novio... – salió Lucia en defensa de su hermana.

- ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto, señor? – dijo Nuria mirando al cielo.

- Esto es muuuuuy raro – observó Kojiro.

- No creas... Te acabas acostumbrando. – contestó Vanessa que estaba a su lado.

- ¿No deberíamos intervenir? – preguntó Tsubasa.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres salir herido? – dijo Isabella.

- Que estén enfadadas no significa que no se vayan a defender las unas a las otras – dijo Elizabeth.

- ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? – preguntó Nuria viendo que el resto estaban todos juntos murmurando.

- Eso, eso. Que yo quiero ir a por un helado de limón – comentó Laura.

- "Que yo quiero ir a por un helado de limón" – dijo una voz femenina imitando a Laura. La voz pertenecía a una chica rubia de ojos azules que las jugadoras del Princess conocían muy bien.

- Tú tenías que ser... – expresó Vanessa.

- ¿Algún problema? – dijo otra vez la chica.

- Muchos, y el noventa y nueve por ciento son contigo – contestó Isabella.

- Uuuuyyyy... Que miedo... Las niñatas del Princess – dijo la rubia con sarcasmo.

- Querrás decir "las que me ganaros por tres goles a cero" – decía Nuria mirando fijamente a la rubia.

- Vengo a avisaros... Mañana tenemos un partido. La selección japonesa contra la francesa. Y esta vez, vais a perder – contestó la rubia enfadada.

- ¿Perder? ¿Nosotras? ¿Contra ti? Jajajajaja– río Isabella – Me parece que tienes que ir al médico...

- Vosotras vais a tener que ir por obligación después del partido. Chao perdedoras – dijo antes de irse.

- ¡Aaaaaaaggggh! ¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡La odio! ¡La requete-odio! – dijo Vanessa una vez que la rubia se había ido.

- ¿A quién odias? – le preguntó Kojiro.

- A la Señorita "Soy-Mejor- Que-Todas-Vosotras" también llamada la snob también llamada... ehhhh... ¿alguien sabe su nombre? – Vanessa se giró para mirar a las demás en busca de una respuesta.

- Hmmmm... Sophie. Sophie Le Blanc – le dijo Nuria – Es la capitana de un importante equipo femenino francés. Jugamos contra ellas en el campeonato y les ganamos. Al parecer, ahora ha sido seleccionada para la selección francesa, se cree la mejor, no lo es, pero si es muy buena.

- Guapa y gran jugadora... – murmuraba Ryo para sí, sin embargo, las chicas le oyeron y le dirigieron una mirada asesina – Quería decir... _Qué quería decir... _que para jugar tan bien y ser tan guapa es muy tonta. _Fiuuuu... salvado por los pelos._

- Esta vez te libras porque nos das pena... Que lo sepas – dijo Laura en nombre del resto de jugadoras.

- Volviendo al tema principal... ¿alguien sabía algo del partido? – preguntó Isabella recibiendo a cambio un no por contestación.

Al final, decidieron disfrutar del resto de la tarde y preguntar al día siguiente al entrenador.

Al día siguiente, el entrenador les dio la noticia:

- Esta tarde tenéis un partido de preparación contra la selección francesa.

Nadie dijo nada. Entrenaron como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior. Las chicas querían ganar para callar a esa pretenciosa de Sophie, mientras que los chicos querían demostrar que eran los mejores.

- ¿Nerviosa por el partido Nuria? – dijo Laura mientras estaban esperando al entrenador antes del partido.

- Ya empiezas... ¿No puedes dejarme en paz? – le contestó la aludida.

- Claramente no. – replicó la castaña sonriendo – Para eso fuimos creadas las primas, para hacer sufrir.

- No es por cotillear... Bueno, en realidad si – se entrometió Tsubasa - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que Nuria va a ver a su ex. A Napoleón – contestó Laura con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

- ¡No salimos juntos! Solo somos amigos, a-mi-gos, ¿vale? – decía Nuria enfadándose.

- Amigos con derecho a roce – metió baza Vanessa.

- ¡Oye! Yo pensaba que eras mi amiga...

- Y lo soy... – contestó la aludida – pero cuando Laura tiene razón, tiene razón.

- Es verdad Nuria... Os vimos – dijo Isabella.

- Yo me quedé en lo de "su ex, Napoleón" – dijo Tsubasa mientras todos los chicos asentían.

- No es muy complicado... Nuria y Napoleón salieron juntos mientras Nuria estaba en Francia, fin de la historia – explicó Lucía.

- ¡Y dale! No salimos, solo somos amigos – replicó Nuria ya a punto de explotar.

En ese momento entró el entrenador. Miró a todos atentamente pero prefirió no preguntar. Nuria se escondió detrás de Laura y cuando el entrenador se giró para pintar en la pizarra la alineación, le pegó una colleja, pero en vez de provocar a Laura dolor, solo provocó risas.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que Wakabayashi en la portería? – preguntó Lucía indignada.

- Pues que Wakabayashi va a jugar como titular en la portería.

- ¡Pero Laura es mucho mejor! – dijo la rubia.

- Sin embargo, el comportamiento de Laura deja mucho que desear esto...

- ¿¡Cómo que mi comportamiento deja mucho que desear! – gritó Laura interrumpiendo al entrenador.

- Precisamente eso. No escuchas, interrumpes, gritas, te quejas en los entrenamientos... Y todo eso en un solo día.

- ¿Y por eso no juego?

- Precisamente. Si quieres jugar, tendrás que comportarte.

- Bien, pero si perdéis, no os quejéis luego. – comentó Laura indignada.

- Laura, no vamos a perder. Tu preocúpate de jugar el siguiente partido – le dijo Nuria amablemente.

Después de conocer la alineación y de que Laura se calmase, los titulares salieron al campo. Tenían enfrente a un equipo poderoso, pero confiaban en que podían ganar. El único problema es que no confiaban los unos en los otros.

- _Como perdamos por culpa de estas niñatas... Claro como se creen las mejores. Bueno, no todas son unas niñatas _– pensaba Kojiro mientras miraba hacia su izquierda, donde estaba Vanessa – _pero la mayoría si._

- _Como quiere el entrenador que ganemos con esta panda de inútiles _– pensaba a su vez Isabella –_ Bueno, con un poco de suerte podremos jugar a nuestra manera y ganar._

- _Problemas... No creo que seamos capaces de jugar juntos aún, y si seguimos así perderemos _– pensaba Nuria – _Pero tengo un problema mayor y es que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Laura tenga razón... _

_**Notas de la autora: **__ya sé que este capítulo no es muy bueno (en realidad es bastante malo :S) pero tengo que ponerlo como transición para la historia ;) Os prometo que los siguientes son mejores _


	6. 6 La Selección Francesa

**6. La Selección Francesa**

El saque les correspondió a los franceses. Se notaba que llevaban mucho tiempo jugando juntos, porque jugaban completamente en equipo, mientras que los japoneses no. Cada vez que alguien recuperaba el balón, intentaba llegar a la portería sin apoyo de nadie, y claro, al final siempre la perdían.

Los japoneses corrían, recuperaban la pelota, intentaban avanzar... sin éxito. No eran capaces de tirar a portería. Sin embargo, cinco minutos antes del final del primer tiempo, Pierre consiguió marcar un gol. Un saque de esquina de Napoleón le permitió golpear la pelota de cabeza para que esta acabase en el fondo de la portería.

El resultado al final del primer tiempo, uno a cero a favor de los franceses.

- No puedo creerlo... ¡Estáis perdiendo! ¡Contra Sophie! – dijo Laura mientras los demás llegaban al banquillo.

- Deja de quejarte... Juegan mejor de lo que pensábamos – contestó su prima.

- Lo vamos a tener muy difícil para ganar – indicó Tsubasa.

- Por una vez, los monos de circo tienen razón – dijo Isabella apoyando a Tsubasa.

- Yuri... No empieces, bastantes problemas tenemos ya – contestó la capitana.

- Vamos a hacer un par de cambios... Nuria, sales del campo, entra Lucía – explicó el entrenador.

- ¡Nuria! No puedes sacar a Nuria del campo. ¡Eso es un suicidio! – decía Vanessa indignada.

- Vane cálmate... Os las arreglareis bien – Nuria le puso una mano a Vanessa en el hombro.

Después de las palabras de Nuria, las chicas se calmaron un poco. Los chicos, por su parte, no entendían por qué se indignaban tanto, solo era una jugadora, ¿no?

El segundo tiempo empezó con un saque a favor de los japoneses. Lucía jugó muy bien, hacía buenos pases y buscaba el juego en equipo, sin encontrarlo.

Segundo gol de los franceses y el tiempo se acaba.

- ¡Esto ya es suficiente! – gritó Kojiro indignado.

El saque lo hizo Lucía para Kojiro. Kojiro intentó avanzar en solitario, pero su avance se vio pronto arruinado por parte de la defensa francesa. Vanessa estaba a su izquierda y le pasó el balón.

Las bandas estaban menos ocupadas por los defensas y Vanessa avanzó sin dificultad. Cuando llegó al área, se encontró con más defensas protegiendo su portería pero logró esquivarlos con una combinación de pases entre ella y Kojiro. El moreno fue el responsable de tirar a portería con su potente Disparo del Tigre y conseguir el único gol de los japoneses.

El tiempo se acabó, resultado final, dos-uno, victoria para los franceses.

- ¡Lo sabía! Os lo dije – decía Laura mientras los demás iban al vestuario.

- Como no se calle, le meto el zapato en la boca – comentó Kojiro.

- Atrévete – dijo la chica encarándose con él.

- No tientes a la suerte...

- ¡Vosotros dos parad! Ese comportamiento es la culpa de la derrota – gritó Nuria.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – contestó Tsubasa confundido.

- Si hubieseis jugado en equipo, no pasaría esto; y hasta que no seamos capaces de jugar en equipo, no ganaremos – explicó Lucía.

- Exactamente. Así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer... Si queréis ganar, claro – dijo Nuria antes de entrar en el vestuario, dando por acabada la conversación.

Media hora más tarde, los jugadores llegaban al hotel. Mientras se acercaban, vieron a una figura esperando afuera.

- Hmm... Nos vemos luego – dijo Nuria antes de irse con el chico que estaba esperando.

- ¡Lo sabía! – comentó una sonriente Laura.

- ¿Qué sabías? – le preguntó Tsubasa confundido.

- ¿No le reconoces? Es Napoleón – explicó.

- Ahaa... Así que tenemos razón... Está bien saberlo – dijo Isabella.

- No entiendo por qué os tenéis que meter en su vida, que haga lo que quiera – indicó Kazuki.

- ¡Es nuestra capitana! Es nuestro deber cotillear en su vida – explicó Vanessa muy solemnemente como si recitase una ley.

Todas las chicas se alegraban por su capitana, pero había alguien en el equipo que no. Alguien a quien se le apetecía pegarle una paliza al rubio, alguien que estaba intentado fingir sus sentimientos, en definitiva, alguien enamorado.

Mientras tanto, Nuria se había ido con Napoleón a dar una vuela.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Bien qué? – contestó él.

- ¿Qué quieres? – la morena frenó en seco, haciendo que él tuviese que girarse y pararse también – No creo que hayas venido hasta mi hotel para dar una vuelta.

- ¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos? – habló el rubio deseando que ella se lo creyese, cosa que no fue así – Necesito hablar contigo.

- Oh lá lá... No me digas – contestó ella - ¿Sobre qué?

Él respiro profundamente, la cogió de las manos y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Ella solamente dejo que se acercara, aunque no estaba muy segura de si quería ese beso o no. Él se acercó despacio intentado adivinar la reacción de ella, hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Mientras tanto, los jugadores ya llevaban un buen rato en el hotel. Laura estaba intentado encontrar el mando de la televisión que había en la habitación que compartía con su hermana, sin éxito.

- Hola – dijo Tsubasa cuando entraba por la puerta.

- ¿No sabes llamar? – contestó ella mientras tiraba por el suelo la ropa que había encima de la cama, intentado encontrar el mando.

- Eh... no – el chico se agacho esquivando los pantalones vaqueros que la morena había lanzado - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Intentando encontrar el mando – contestó mientras tiraba una camiseta que Tsubasa no pudo esquivar.

- ¿Hablas del mando que está encima de la mesita? – la chica se giró para mirar donde él le había dicho.

- ¡Sii! Gracias. Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Ayudarte a encontrar el mando, jaja. Nah, es que me toca compartir habitación con Taro y él está con tu hermana... Demasiada empalagosidad, jeje.

- ¿Mi hermanita y Taro?

- Si, ¿no lo sabías?

- Pues no... No le digas nada a Nuria, ¿vale?

- Vale pero... ¿por qué?

- Porque... como decírtelo...Hmm... puede llegar a ser muy... sobre protectora con Lucía.

- ¿Y contigo? – dijo él mientras se acercaba más a Laura.

- Depende... – ella también se acercó más mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Él miró en sus ojos al mismo tiempo y la besó. Un beso suave y dulce que ambos disfrutaron.

Sin embargo, no todos los jugadores estaban en el hotel. Uno de ellos se encontraba en el campo de juego, intentando quitarse la furia a base de tirar a portería.

- Así no vas a cambiar el resultado del partido.

Él se giró para ver quién había dicho. Al descubrirlo, no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa por verla.

- Tal vez... Pero si puedo cambiar el siguiente – contestó antes de volver a tirar.

- Ya oíste a Nuria... Tenemos que trabajar en equipo.

- ¿Siempre haces caso a Nuria, Vanessa?

- Solo cuando tiene razón – dijo antes de ir a por el balón y arrebatárselo a Kojiro – Y en este caso la tiene.

- Siempre he jugado así y siempre he ganado.

- Siempre no. Ahora tienes un equipo nuevo... ¿por qué no intentarlo?

- Hmmm... Está bien. – dijo el moreno sacando una moneda de su bolsillo – Cara, lo intento; cruz, paso. – y tiró la moneda al aire.

- Cara, lo intentas – indicó la chica mirando la moneda, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Dichosa monedita... – murmuró, pero él también estaba sonriendo.

Después de eso, ambos se pusieron a entrenar juntos. Hacían un gran equipo, se entendían a la perfección.

- _Nunca le había visto así... Él no lo sabe, pero después de verle jugar por primera vez me informé. No parece el chico frió y sin sentimientos que dicen que es _– pensaba Vanessa viéndole jugar.

- _Debe de ser la primera vez en toda mi vida que me siento a gusto con una chica... Me gusta Vanessa, y mucho _–pensaba él sonriendo.


	7. 7 Lágrimas Amargas

**7. Lágrimas amargas **

- ¡Esto no es normal! – decía Laura mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos.

- Laura, deja a la pobre cría divertirse... – intentó calmarla Aoi.

- Primero, mi prima no es ninguna cría y segundo... – comenzó a hablar Laura.

- Laura, déjalo ya. Seguro que Nuria está bien – la interrumpió Lucía que estaba sentada con Taro.

- Si, claro. Como a ti te va a matar nada más entrar por la puerta – indicó la morena sacándole la lengua a su hermana.

- En realidad no me va a matar, sólo a Taro – afirmó tranquilamente la rubia.

- ¿Podéis parar de discutir? – prácticamente gritó Vanessa – Nuria estará por ahí con Napoleón y para una vez que se olvida del fútbol, dejémosla en paz.

- Está bien... – contestaron ambas hermanas a la vez.

Isabella estaba en el jardín que había en la entrada del hotel. Era casi de noche, pero a ella le encantaba ese momento, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la brisa nocturna cuando...

- ¡Isabella! – la llamó una voz conocida.

- Hola Kazuki – contestó ella - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, es que salí a dar una vuelta, te vi y, pues... – el chico estaba muy nervioso y no le salían las palabras.

- Jajaja. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Lo mismo que tú supongo – a la chica le dio una mareo repentino, por suerte, él la pudo sujetar a tiempo - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, estoy bien – respondió mientras se intentaba poner derecha, sin embargo, las manos del muchacho la sujetaban firmemente por la cintura, sin hacerle daño - ¿Kazuki?

El muchacho estaba absorto en su mundo, pensando en la dulce chica que sostenía entre sus brazos, sin darse cuenta, se acercó a la cara de ella con intención de besarla, pero el entrenador los sorprendió.

- ¡Kazuki, Isabella! ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? – cuestionó el entrenador.

- A Isabella le dio un mareo, señor – contestó el muchacho mientras soltaba a la chica.

- Id adentro, no vaya a ser que cojáis un catarro o algo aquí afuera – dijo el entrenador antes de irse.

Ambos muchachos siguieron al entrenador sin dirigirse la palabra, aunque si se miraron el uno al otro varias veces por el camino.

Escasos minutos antes de la cena, la capitana entró por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara y los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

- ¡Nuria! ¡Por fin estás aquí! ¿Para qué tienes el móvil? – le habló Laura.

- Laura, no eres mi madre así que déjalo, ¿vale? – contestó Nuria.

- Tienes que contarme que pasó, ¿os besasteis? ¿Se declaró a la luz de la luna? – preguntó la portera con cara soñadora.

- Es mi vida privada. Pri-va-da – respondió la castaña.

- Es tu vida privada de dominio público – indicó Isabella.

- No os pienso contar nada.

- No hace falta que hables. Tu haz gestos. – dijo Vanessa - ¿Os besasteis?

- ¿No entendéis que no os lo voy a contar? – pero la sonrisa en su cara delato a Nuria.

- ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Se besaron, se besaron! – cantaban Laura y Lucía mientras hacían un estúpido baile que pretendía ser de celebración.

- Vosotras dos no estáis para hablar – les dijo su prima.

- Pe... Pe... Pero... si... si tú no estabas y... – tartamudeaba la rubia.

- Que no esté no significa que no sepa. Y las dos personitas que empiezan por T más os vale tener cuidado...

Las personas que empezaban por T, es decir, Taro y Tsubasa, tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo. Nuria no tenía una gran fuerza física y seguramente podrían vencerla fácilmente, pero de lo poco que la conocían sabía que era muy terca, y como se le metiese en la cabeza que iba a acabar con ellos, lo haría.

Cuando todos los presentes estaban riéndose a más no poder después de descubrir la identidad de los amenazados gracias a sus mejilla teñidas de rojo, se oyó un portazo. Nuria salió corriendo de la habitación siguiéndole.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó él mientras caminaba alejándose del hotel.

- ¡NO! – gritó a su vez ella mientras le agarraba del brazo parándole - ¿Qué narices te pasa Genzo?

- Nada de tu incumbencia – se soltó del brazo y siguió caminando.

- Pensaba que eramos amigos... Ya veo que me equivocaba... – Nuria volvió al hotel mientras que Genzo se sentó en un banco a pensar.

Nuria volvió a la sala donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros. Ellos la miraron interrogantes, pero ella esquivó sus miradas para no tener que decirles nada.

- ¡Hora de cenar chicos! – decía el entrenador entrando por la puerta.

- No tengo hambre... Voy a mi habitación a descansar – Nuria se despidió de todos con un simple gesto de su mano y subió a la habitación que compartía con Vanessa.

Ya en la habitación, Nuria se echó en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

- _Nunca en mi vida he estado enamorada... ¿Y ahora lo estoy de dos? Ambos son geniales pero... prácticamente no conozco a Genzo y a Napoleón si. Siempre ha habido algo especial entre Napoleón y yo, y ahora que por fin puedo disfrutarlo, tiene que aparecer Genzo y estropearlo todo... No entiendo por qué me importa tanto... _– esto pensaba mientras se le escapaban algunos suspiros y lágrimas.

Mientras los demás cenaban, vieron pasar por la puerta a Genzo, Ryo quería llamarle para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero Aoi, quien estaba sentado a su lado, le dio un codazo indicándole que le dejase en paz y así hicieron.

- ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a esos dos? – preguntó Isabella.

- No tengo la más mínima idea – contestó Vanessa – Puede que estén enfadados.

- ¿Y por qué iban a estarlo? – preguntó Lucía.

- La solución a vuestras ansias de cotilleo es sencilla, preguntarles – contestó Kojiro ya harto de la conversación de sus compañeras.

Vanessa, quien ya había acabado de cenar, se puso en pie y murmurando una disculpa se fue en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Nuria.

Cuando entró en la habitación, encontró a Nuria tirada encima de la cama, aún con la ropa puesta, los ojos rojos que indicaban que había estado llorando y lo que no era precisamente una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa corazón? – preguntó la morena sentándose al lado de su capitana a la vez que está última se sentaba también.

- No es nada... Estoy cansada, eso es todo – mintió la castaña.

- ¿No estás contenta con Napoleón?

- Claro que sí, es solo que... – la castaña tomó una pausa antes de continuar – Vane, ¿tu crees qué es posible estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez?

- Hmm... Supongo que sí, por qué no. ¿Lo estás?

- No lo sé... Digamos que hay un amigo que resulta ser muy especial para mí y luego está Napoleón.

- ¿Pero quieres a Napoleón?

- ¡Claro que sí! Sino, no estaría con él – contestó la castaña aunque ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de sus palabras – Ahora que lo pienso... ¿a ti que te pasa?

- ¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?

- Tus ojitos en forma de corazón te delatan – río la castaña – Es solo que desde que estamos en este equipo estás muuuy rara...

- ¿Yoo? ¿Rara? – preguntó la morena bastante confundida.

- Sii, tú. Me refiero a eso de marcharte a entrenar en horas que no son de entrenamiento cuando tú solo vas a entrenar cuando hay que entrenar...

- Ahhh, eso – murmuró la morena mientras sus mejillas tomaban un bonito color carmesí – Digamos que he conocido a alguien.

- ¿Y cuándo me lo pensabas contar, mala?

- Cuando algo pasase – respondió la morena riéndose – Aunque dudo que pase...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque la persona en cuestión es Kojiro Hyuga, el as de no mostrar los sentimientos – la morena esbozó una triste sonrisa que hizo a su compañera abrazarla con fuerza.

- Ahh, vamos. Somos las chicas del Princess, nada se nos resiste – dijo Nuria provocando la risa a ambas.


	8. 8 Empieza El Campeonato

**8. Empieza el campeonato**

Los siguientes días pasaron sin novedades. Kazuki e Isabella se evitaban, sólo estaban juntos en los entrenamientos (por obligación) y aún así, hablaban lo menos posible; a Vanessa cada día le gustaba más Kojiro, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, a Kojiro le pasaba más de lo mismo, ¿la diferencia? Kojiro intentaba engañarse a sí mismo; las parejas felices, como las llamaban en el grupo, es decir, Laura y Tsubasa, y Lucía y Taro era los únicos que parecían estar más o menos bien, por último, Nuria se dedicó a salir por ahí con Napoleón, mientras la rabia y odio de Genzo crecía en su interior.

El día del primer partido del campeonato amaneció soleado, no se veía ninguna nube en el cielo.

- Ahh, vamos. Esto no puede ser – refunfuñaba Laura en el autobús.

- ¿Qué te pasa ya Laura? – le preguntó su hermana, quién estaba sentada delante de ella.

- ¿Has visto el sol qué hace? Nos vamos a morir de calor durante el partido.

- Laura deja de quejarte – la reprendió su prima Nuria.

- No me quejaba, sólo hacía un comentario.

La explicación de la portera provocó la risa del resto del autobús, que a su vez hizo que Laura se enfurruñara aún más.

Tardaron una media hora en llegar al campo de fútbol, y otra hora en empezar el partido. El partido era contra la selección de Argentina, capitaneada por Juan Díaz. El entrenador decidió que Laura aún no estaba preparada para jugar, cosa que alegro mucho a esta ya que sentía pequeñas molestias en el pie derecho, en su lugar, jugó Genzo.

El saque inicial fue para los argentinos, quienes iniciaron un rápido ataque en dirección a la portería. Aunque en realidad, los únicos que avanzaban eran Díaz y Pascal, haciendo alarde de su gran técnica y complicidad en el campo. Pascal llevaba el balón cuando Raquel se interpuso, Díaz a su vez estaba siendo marcado por Ryo quien no le dejaba ni un milímetro libre. Pese a los grandes esfuerzos de Raquel por detener a Pascal, este se zafó de ella con un gran regate, consiguiendo llegar lo suficientemente cerca de la portería para tirar, y eso pareció hacer. Sin embargo, lo que parecía ser un tiro a la zona derecha de la portería era un pase para el capitán de la selección argentina, quien pudo llegar a él y rematar de cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la portería, evitando así que Genzo pudiese parar el disparo.

Los dos equipos eran en ese momento las caras opuestas de la moneda: por un lado, los argentinos, radiantes de felicidad gracias al gol de su capitán que les ponía por delante en el marcador; por otro, los japoneses, quienes parecían la viva imagen de la desilusión por la misma razón.

- ¡Vamos chicos! No nos desanimemos, el partido aún acaba de empezar, ¡podemos ganar! – les alentaba Nuria.

Los comentarios de su capitana parecieron animar un poco al resto de los jugadores, aunque ni de lejos se les veía tan entusiasmados como al principio. Después del gol, les toco el turno a los japoneses de realizar el saque, el saque fue de Tsubasa hacia Nuria quien pasó el balón a Lucía, esta a su vez le pasó el balón a Taro y fueron avanzando a la portería con una serie de pases rápidos que parecían desconcertar al enemigo. Digo parecía, puesto que en realidad no era así. Al principio si, los argentinos no eran capaces de detener a los nipones, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar al área, un rápido Pascal detuvo el pase que Lucía realizó en dirección a Raquel, antes de que esta última pudiese tocar el balón.

Rápidamente, los argentinos iniciaron un contraataque. En el campo de los japoneses, sólo quedaban los defensas y el portero, el resto había subido para atacar. Tan velozmente como pudieron, los nipones se replegaron para intentar defender la portería, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, tanto Díaz como Pascal, quienes lideraban el ataque, ya estaban en el área, dispuestos a tirar. Esta vez Pascal si tiró directamente a portería, pero se encontró con la muralla que suponía Genzo, quien esta vez sí, detuvo el disparo.

Rápidamente los nipones volvieron al ataque. Genzo pasó el balón a Ryo, quien inició una serie de pases hasta el medio campo, cediéndole el baló a Kojiro y volviendo a la defensa. Este intentó avanzar en solitario pero dos defensas de la selección argentina se interpusieron en su camino.

El partido estaba siendo visto por los jugadores de la selección japonesa desde el banquillo, quienes ya no tenían uñas de lo nervioso que estaban. El más intranquilo era Aoi, que llevaba desde el primer gol en pie, sin parar quieto ni un minuto animando a sus compañeros.

- ¡Aoi estate quieto ya! Me estás poniendo los pelos en punta – le riñó Elizabeth en cierto momento.

- Lo siento Lizzie – se disculpó Aoi volviendo a su sitio, aunque ni así consiguió estarse quieto.

- Vanessa... ¿estás bien? – preguntó Laura a su compañera.

- ¿Ehh? Si, ¿por qué preguntas? – contestó la morena.

- Es que pareces estar en Babia jajaja – rió la portera.

Y así era, la delantera estaba perdida en sus pensamientos: por una parte, sus sentimientos hacia el delantero japonés, y por otra, el resultado del partido. Sabía que había alguna forma de ganar aunque no conseguía encontrarla hasta que...

- Laura, ¿te acuerdas de la semifinal del campeonato?

- Hmm... si, ¿por qué?

- ¿Tú crees que funcionaría?

La portera ya sabía a lo que su amiga se refería, pero aún así tardo un rato en contestar. De lo que hablaba su amiga era una técnica muy difícil y no creía que fuesen capaces de hacerlo sino estaban todas las jugadoras del Princess en el campo.

- No lo sé... Pero yo diría que no, ellos ni siquiera conocen la técnica.

- Lo sé, pero en el descanso podríamos explicársela. Creo que si la utilizamos tendríamos una posibilidad de ganar.

- Podría... Pero si los argentinos consiguen marcar otro gol, no.

- Pues esperemos que no lo hagan.

Mientras tanto, en el campo los japoneses lo estaban pasando bastante mal. No eran capaces de llegar hasta portería, siempre algún jugador de la selección argentina les robaba el balón, por suerte, ellos tampoco conseguían llegar a portería, y si lo hacían, se encontraba con Genzo, quien se prometió a sí mismo no encajar ni un gol más durante ese partido.

Los japoneses iniciaron un rápido contraataque. Consiguieron llegar al área pequeña a base de pases, sin que estos fuesen interceptados por los argentinos. Kojiro se encontraba ya en posición, Lucía le pasó el balón, Kojiro realizó su "Tiro del Tigre" y este falló, saliendo fuera del campo. Justo en ese momento, el árbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó Laura una vez que los jugadores se encontraban ya en los vestuarios.

- Son muy fuertes... Es imposible detenerlo y además, la suerte no está de nuestro lado – explicó Lucía con tristeza.

- ¿Y? – contestó fríamente Laura – Somos el Princess, cuanto más fuerte es el contrario, mejor es nuestro juego.

- Ya... Pero... – intentó responder a su vez la rubia.

- ¡BASTA! – gritó Vanessa, harta ya de la discusión – Laura tiene razón, por muy fuerte que sean no podemos rendirnos.

- Está bien Vane, tienes razón – contestó la capitana - ¿Alguna idea?

- Eso creo... – contestó simplemente la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_** N**__**OTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado un poco liada :S Intentaré subir los siguientes capis más rápido. __Espero que os haya gustado (no sé me da muy bien describir el partido... pero espero que podáis haceros una idea con esto) Muchas gracias por leerme_ :)


End file.
